A Very Blaze Possible Christmas
by kpFan739
Summary: Merry Christmas from kpFan739, here is the Blaze Possible Christmas fic, inspired by the Kim Possible Christmas episode!


**A VERY BLAZE POSSIBLE CHRISTMAS**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast **

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Eggman-Nega as Dr. Drakken

Fiona Fox as Shego

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Ann Possible

Flare and Smokey the Cats (OCs) as Jim and Tim Possible

Nana the Cat (OC) as Nana Possible

Yuji Naka as Nakasumi San (or Naka San)

Sonia the Hedgehog as Naka's assistant

The Deadly Six as the Xtreme-Xmas stuntmen

Sonic the Hedgehog as himself (portrayed in Sonic Christmas Blast)

Cubot as Captain Louis

**Chapter 1: Christmas with the Possibles **

**Possible home **

"Goggles" Blaze's dad, Big said as he put on a pair of goggles.

Blaze, her mom, brothers, and nana all put on their goggles.

"Alright let's do it" Big told everyone as he pulled a lever down.

The Possible home was shining brightly with Christmas lights and decorations.

"Honey, it's beautiful" Blaze's mom Ember told Big.

"It's all Flare and Smokey" Big responded.

"We just rerouted the Solerton power grid" Flare told Big and Ember.

"So we wouldn't blow out the whole town like last year," Smokey added.

"Way to go Tweebs," Blaze said as she hugged her brothers.

"Look it's Silver" Blaze's nana said as she pointed out the window.

The Christmas lights were so bright that Silver can't see where he's going.

"Oh dear, I think we blinded him" Nana said.

"I'd better go get him before he…" Blaze said as ran to the door and was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Oh!" Blaze said as she opened the door and saw Silver slipping off the front door.

"Thanks" Silver told Blaze.

Blaze's family was decorating their Christmas tree while Silver and Blaze were chatting on the couch.

"So, where are we in the Possible family Christmas Eve schedule?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Just started, lighting the house is always first" Blaze responded.

"Right, yeah I caught that" Silver told Blaze.

Silver's pet Chao; Cheese crawled up to the couch.

"Eggnog? Oh!" Cheese asked Blaze.

"Not yet Cheese, Eggnog's after we sing carols, but before the Christmas skit" Blaze responded.

"Oh!" Cheese said as he crossed his arms.

"You're forgetting the most important tradition of all" Silver said as he turned on the TV.

On the TV screen was the opening to the Christmas special, Sonic Christmas Blast.

"Sonic Christmas Blast" Blaze said.

"Every Christmas, this couch, that TV, and my favorite cartoon hedgehog" Silver told Blaze.

"It's on early?" Blaze asked.

"It's the 4:45 promo" Silver responded.

**"For seventeen years, Sonic Christmas Blast has warmed the hearts of children everywhere…BUT NOT ANYMORE! Grab a chili-dog hedgehog, 'cause this year, Christmas is a turbo-charged collision of cool!" **The TV narrator said as the Deadly Six ran Sonic over with their super-fast sleds.

Silver was shocked to witness what he just saw.

**"Live from the Ice Cap Zone, it's Xtreme Xmas!" **The narrator finished.

"This could be the best Christmas ever" Flare told Smokey.

"Hoo-sha!" Smokey responded as he high fived Flare.

"They cancelled Sonic Christmas Blast? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silver shouted at the top of his lungs.

Due to Silver's scream, all the lights around Blaze's house blasted out.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Back at the Possible home (Power's still out)**

"How could they do it? How could they cancel Sonic Christmas Blast?" Silver asked sadly.

"Maybe this'll cheer you up," Blaze said as she handed Silver a present.

"Is it a cartoon hedgehog who teaches kids the power of friends, family, and turning bad guys good?" Silver asked.

"Well…no but, uh…Hey! Happy Hanukkah!" Blaze said as she gave him the gift.

That's right Silver's family is Jewish, moving on.

"For me?" Silver asked.

"Cheese, you're one!" Silver called to Cheese.

Cheese came out of Silver's pocket and started unwrapping the gift.

"He just loves unwrapping gifts" Silver told Blaze.

Cheese showed them a CD with a picture of Blaze and Silver together on the cover.

"Wow, hey that's us!" Silver said happily.

Blaze took the CD and put it into her computer, on her monitor it showed a scrapbook of pictures of her and Silver.

"It's a cyber scrapbook, do you like it?" Blaze asked.

"It's…it's badical" Silver said as he teared up and hugged Blaze.

"Blazey-cub, we're singing carols!" Big called to Blaze from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" Blaze responded.

"Go, sing, I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna take a minute here" Silver told Blaze.

Blaze went downstairs to sing with her family, and Silver continued to look through the cyber scrapbook.

The Blazunicator started beeping and Silver answered it.

"Hey, Santa?" Silver asked.

Turns out, it was actually their computer buddy, Tails dressed up in a Santa outfit.

"Ho ho ho! Oh, hey Silver, sorry about Sonic Christmas Blast" Tails told Silver.

"It stinks and what's worse is Blaze made me this perfect gift" Silver responded.

"And you got her Bueno Nacho Bueno Rings?" Tails asked.

"Well, she seemed to like them last year, so what's up?" Silver responded.

"Silent night, just wanted to wish Blaze a Merry Christmas, thought I could catch her before carol time" Tails said.

Tails' computer started beeping.

"Uh-oh" Tails said.

"What?" Silver asked.

"It looks like Fiona just stole some kind of experimental power cell that contains the Chaos Emeralds" Tails explained.

"On Christmas Eve?" Silver asked.

"Definite naughty list" Tails said as he pulled his Santa beard back up.

"Well, what are we gonna do? Christmas with the fam means everything to Blaze" Silver told Tails.

"Yeah I know, maybe Eggman-Nega knows that too, he must be up to something major" Tails explained.

"Yeah, ruining Blaze's Christmas!" Silver responded.

"You have to tell her" Tails told Silver.

"I guess…No, no, wait a minute! That's it!" Silver told Tails.

"What's it?" Tails asked.

"The absolutely perfect gift for Blaze, Christmas with her family!" Silver explained.

"Then who's going to stop Eggman-Nega?" Tails asked.

"Me" Silver responded.

"Uh oh" Tails said.

"Uh oh" Cheese chittered.

**Chapter 2: An Eggy Christmas **

**Eggman-Nega's lair **

Eggman-Nega was working on his latest doomsday device, his henchfox; Fiona came in and tossed him the Chaos Emerald battery container for his machine.

"Here you go chief, one stolen battery thing, Feliz Navidad" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"Excellent Fiona, Egg Fort 2 is complete and this time Blaze Possible will not get in the way" Eggman-Nega responded as he charged up the Egg Fort 2 with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Okay, and why is that?" Fiona asked.

"Because it is Christmas, the one time of the year she is off duty, busy with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and carols, and roast beast, and frim franglers, and zoob zooblers…" Eggman-Nega said as Fiona shook him around to knock some sense back into him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Dr. E" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"What?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"You've stopped using words" Fiona responded.

"Oh, right" Eggman-Nega said.

"Right, where's the sunblock?" Fiona asked.

"In the mud room" Eggman-Nega responded as Fiona walked to the mud room.

"Wait, what do you want sunblock for?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"Uh, I'm on vacation now. Remember?" Fiona asked.

"But don't you want to stay to see the culmination of everything we've been working toward?" Eggman-Nega asked Fiona.

Eggman-Nega didn't hear a sound.

"Fiona? Fiona?" Eggman-Nega asked as he looked around the Egg Fort 2, he was too late; she was nowhere to be seen.

"Fine, I'll get me some me time!" Eggman-Nega said.

"Soon, I, Eggman-Nega will rule the Yule! The world will have an Eggy Christmas, HAHAHAHA!" Eggman-Nega laughed.

"*Sighs* It's just not the same when I rant to myself" Eggman-Nega sighed.

**Possible home **

Flare and Smokey were watching another ad for Xtreme Xmas in the living room.

**"It's Xtreme! It's Xmas! And it's tonight at eight!" **The narrator announced.

"We are so there!" Flare and Smokey said simultaneously as they high fived each other again.

Blaze and her nana were setting up little Santa dolls above the fireplace.

"Your grandfather and I got that one on our very first Christmas" Nana told Blaze as she put a Santa doll carrying a bag full of toys on top of the fireplace.

"That's why it's my favorite" Blaze responded.

Blaze looked around the room and noticed Silver has left.

"Did Silver go home?" Blaze asked Flare and Smokey.

"Mmm-hmm" Flare and Smokey said while raising their shoulders up.

**At sea **

Silver caught a ride on Captain Cubot's speedboat to Eggman-Nega's island.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Cubot" Silver told Captain Cubot.

"AARG, It's the least me can do after you saved this old scurvy tub from sinking with me booty!" Captain Cubot responded.

"Shiver me timbers, Blaze Possible saved me tub from sinking" Captain Cubot added.

"That's right, and I'm always right there, you know, key man" Silver told Captain Cubot.

"There was a fellow with her, busted me radio, used me navigational charts for a napkin, what was his name? Silver something!" Captain Cubot said.

"Yes, yes, yes, Silver Something, sadly Mr. Something didn't work out, we had to let him go, so I'll see you, I'll see you!" Silver said as he and Cheese jumped into the ocean in their scuba gear.

Silver and Cheese swam to Eggman-Nega's lair to stop his evil plot, let's hope they know what they're doing.

**Possible home **

Back at Blaze's house, Big was making eggnog with his new nog-making machine he invented.

"Egg me, boys" Big told Flare and Smokey.

"Launching eggs!" Flare responded as he and Smokey tossed Big eggs, one by one.

Two mechanical arms inside the machine were cracking the eggs into the eggnog blender, without getting shells inside the mixture.

"We have achieved eggnog, hon!" Big told Ember as he dispensed eggnog into a cup.

"Where's Silver's little Chao thing? Oh, he always loves the eggnog" Nana asked Blaze.

"I guess they went home, Silver was pretty bummed about Sonic Christmas, I hope he's alright; he didn't even say goodbye" Blaze responded.

**Eggman-Nega's lair **

Silver made it to Eggman-Nega's island; he took out his suction cups and started climbing up the giant wall surrounding the lair.

"Booyah, we're in business," Silver said.

He tried to get the suction cups off the wall, but they wouldn't come loose.

"Come on, come on" Silver said as part of the wall opened up, revealing an entrance.

"Oh, or I could just use the door" Silver added.

Inside the lair, Eggman-Nega was firing up his Egg Fort 2 for takeoff.

"HAHAHAHA, here we go!" Eggman-Nega said as he pushed the main button on the control desk, but nothing happened.

Eggman-Nega started pounding on the button, trying to get it to work.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Eggman-Nega said.

He looked around the controls to see what was wrong, and then he walked over to the charger and noticed the Chaos Emeralds were gone.

"*Gasps*" Eggman-Nega gasped.

He looked around again to see where the Chaos Emerald battery unit went, turns out Silver and Cheese took it.

"You!" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

"WAH! You want a piece of Silver?" Silver asked as he started doing martial arts poses.

Eggman-Nega tackled Silver, causing him to drop the battery unit and the Blazunicator.

"Excuse me" Eggman-Nega said as he pushed Silver to the ground.

Eggman-Nega stepped on the Blazunicator and picked up the battery unit.

"Thank you" Eggman-Nega said as he put the battery unit back in the Egg Fort 2.

Eggman-Nega ran to the controls while Silver was chasing him down. Silver grabbed Eggman-Nega, trying to get him away from the controls.

'Oh, my eyebrow!" Silver exclaimed.

"Don't pinch me!" Eggman-Nega exclaimed.

"Get your finger out!" Silver shouted as he accidentally pushed Eggman-Nega into the main button, causing the Egg Fort 2 to activate.

**"Initiating launch sequence in five seconds, four, three…two, one!" **The computer announced as the Egg Fort 2 flew out of the lair and into outer space.

Silver and Eggman-Nega rushed to the window and saw the Egg Fort 2 leaving the island and going into the sky.

"Finally, a holiday where I get what I want, total global domination, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Eggman-Nega chanted happily.

**Chapter 3: Self-Destruction, Escape Pods, and a Teddy Bear **

**Egg Fort 2 **

The Egg Fort 2 was rocketing into space; Silver was running around trying to find out how to land it.

"Alright, alright, let's see, let's see, now this one looks good" Silver said as he pointed at a blue button on the control desk.

He pushed the correct button, the Egg Fort 2 started to land.

**"Commencing Landing Sequence!" **The computer voice announced.

"Alright, got it on the first try, not bad" Silver said in delight.

Across the desk, Eggman-Nega pushed a large red button and the Egg Fort 2 resumed its takeoff sequence.

**"Commencing Takeoff Sequence!" **The computer voice announced again.

Silver pushed the blue button again.

**"Commencing Landing Sequence!"**

Eggman-Nega pushed the red button again.

**"Commencing Takeoff Sequence!"**

Silver pushed the landing button once again.

**"Commencing Landing Sequence!"**

Eggman-Nega pushed the takeoff button once again.

**"Commencing Takeoff Sequence!"**

** "Commencing Landing Sequence!"**

**"Commencing Takeoff…Commencing…Commencing, please make up your mind" **The computer voice said.

"How's that Mr. Smarty Boots?" Eggman-Nega asked Silver.

Silver tackled Eggman-Nega and the two of them were rolling around the controls, hitting each other.

**"Initiating Emergency System Test!" **The computer voice announced as an emergency alarm started ringing.

**"Launching Escape Pods!" **The computer voice announced again as all the escape pods got launched out of the Egg Fort 2.

**"Initiating Self-Destruct!" **The computer voice announced once again as the self-destruct timer started the countdown.

**"Initiating Bedtime Sequence!" **The computer voice announced again as a tray with a pair of pajamas, a toothbrush in an empty glass, and a stuffed teddy bear with sunglasses and a big white mustache came out of a compartment on the Egg Fort 2.

"Wait a second, what was that?" Silver asked.

Eggman-Nega rushed over to his bedtime materials and hid them behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eggman-Nega responded.

"Before the teddy bear" Silver said.

**"Self-Destruct in 20!" **The computer voice announced.

"AH! What did you do? This is my chance to rule the world, all I want is my fair share" Eggman-Nega said as he grabbed his teddy bear.

"Self-destruct, Self-destruct!" Silver told Eggman-Nega while shaking him around.

"Chill out, I have escape pods" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

"Had escape pods, Eggy, we launched them!" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

Eggman-Nega sat, thinking for a moment and had a brilliant idea.

"Okay, wait, the garbage is jettisoned in an impact-resistant container" Eggman-Nega said as he pointed at the garbage chute.

"Oh, what?" Silver asked.

"I said, it's an escape pod full of garbage" Eggman-Nega responded.

"Okay, works for me!" Silver said as the two of them ran to the garbage chute and jumped inside.

**"Self-Destruct in Five…Four…Three…Two…One!" **The computer voice said.

The garbage container was launched just in time, right before the Egg Fort 2 exploded, looks like Decoe and Bocoe are gonna be stuck repairing it sometime soon. Anyway it fell back to Mobius and landed in the Ice Cap Zone.

"Land ho!" Silver chanted.

"No kidding" Eggman-Nega said.

"We're alive!" Silver chanted again as he tossed a handful of snow into the air.

"We made it, Hahahaha!" Eggman-Nega laughed as he and Silver hugged each other.

**Possible home **

Back at the Possible home, Blaze and her family were doing their Christmas skit in the living room. Flare and Smokey were standing on top of one another and wearing a shiny knight's armor (Reference to Percival in Sonic & the Black Knight).

"So, while the Duke of Soleanna set about finding food and shelter for the kingdom, Percival Possible snuck into King Arthur's camp to find a Christmas tree" Big said while reading text in a book.

"The Yuletide has turned, redcoat!" Flare said.

The doorbell was ringing and Blaze came to the front door to answer it, it was a postman.

"Coming!" Blaze said as she opened the door.

"Blaze Possible?" He asked Blaze.

"That's me" Blaze responded as the postman handed her a package.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas" Blaze told the postman.

"Would be, if I didn't have to work" The postman said as he walked away.

"I guess I shouldn't open it until it's officially Christmas" Blaze told her family.

"No, it's Tails, open me now!" Tails told Blaze through the package.

Blaze opened the package and turned out to be a Blazunicator.

"A Blazunicator? I've already got one" Blaze told Tails.

"Exchange it dear, you can do very well in the after-Christmas sales" Nana told Blaze.

"Actually your other one got destroyed in the stratosphere, Silver took it when he went to stop Eggman-Nega from launching his Egg Fort 2" Tails explained.

"Whoa, Tails, rewind, Silver went on a mission alone?" Blaze asked.

"It was kind of a secret Santa thing, but listen before the explosion, satellites picked up escape pods, Silver's gotta be in one of them" Tails continued.

"And these pods are where?" Blaze asked.

"So far I only have a fix on the first one, it's in Apotos" Tails told Blaze.

"I have to go" Blaze told her parents.

"Of course you do" Ember responded.

"Don't worry, we'll hold the story of Percival until you come back" Big told Blaze.

"No, don't ruin your Christmas, I'll get Silver and, and…we'll be back in time for presents" Blaze said as she rushed out the door to save Silver.

**Chapter 4: Escape Pods And Family Bonding**

**Ice Cap Zone **

Silver and Eggman-Nega were still stuck in the Icecap Zone and are now arguing with each other.

"My fault, it's not my fault!" Silver told Eggman-Nega

"This is so your fault!" Eggman-Nega responded angrily.

"What, I'm supposed to let you take over the world?" Silver asked.

"In the spirit of the season, yes!" Eggman-Nega responded as Silver threw a snowball at him.

"Oh, you want to throw things now?" Eggman-Nega asked as he threw a snowball back at Silver.

"Ow, stop it!" Silver told Eggman-Nega as he threw two more snowballs at him.

"You stop it!" Eggman-Nega said as Silver threw another snowball at him.

"You started it" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

Eggman-Nega took out his cell phone and aimed it at Silver's head.

"Dude, dude, stop! That's a cell phone!" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"Yes, it should leave quite a welt!" Eggman-Nega said angrily.

"No, not for throwing, for calling, calling for help" Silver explained.

"Huh!" Eggman-Nega said as he dialed Fiona's number.

**Emerald Coast **

Fiona Fox was relaxing at sunny, Emerald Coast beach, when suddenly her cell phone rang. She took it out and looked at the Caller ID and saw that it's Eggman-Nega calling her.

"*Sighs* Please, I'm on vacation" Fiona said as she sent the call to voicemail.

**Ice Cap Zone **

Silver was digging through Eggman-Nega's garbage, looking for food.

"Must find food!" Silver said while he was digging.

"UGH! Went to voicemail, um, hello Fiona, Eggman-Nega, I hope you're having a nice vacation, when you get the chance, could you GET UP HERE TO THE ICE CAP ZONE AND SAVE ME!? PLEASE! It's cold and windy and dark, and we've got nothing to…" Eggman-Nega said as Silver got out a bucket of chicken, wing a leg still inside.

"That's my chicken!" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

"Hey, you threw it away!" Silver said.

"Ohhaaaaahhhh!" Eggman-Nega chanted as he approached Silver, like he was about to fight him.

"AAAHHHH!" Silver shouted.

**Naka's Jet **

Meanwhile Blaze got a lift to Apotos from her friend, Mr. Naka (Remember back in Blaze Possible: Crush, the guy who owned the video game factory?).

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Naka!" Blaze told Naka.

Naka started whispering to his assistant, Sonia.

"Naka San says, it is the least he can do after you saved his video game franchise in time for Christmas rush" Sonia told Blaze.

"No big, I just hope I can save this Christmas" Blaze responded as she jumped out of the plane and parachuted to the ground.

**Apotos **

Blaze landed in Apotos and was greeted by the police chief.

"As I live and breathe, Blaze Possible, Happy Holiday, love" he said with a British accent (I know, just roll with it!).

"Merry Christmas, could you tell me what happened to the guy who was in there?" Blaze asked.

Weren't nobody in it" The chief responded.

Blaze took out her Blazunicator and contacted Tails.

"Tails, we struck out in Apotos, where to?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Middle of the Hydrocity Zone" Tails responded.

"*Sighs* Swell" Blaze said.

**Hydrocity Zone **

Blaze was driving speedboat through the Hydrocity Zone and located the next escape pod. She opened the pod and found a very big surprise.

"*Gasps* Huh?" Blaze said.

Nobody was in it.

**Angel Island **

Blaze was climbing up one of the mountains on Angel Island, searching for the next pod. She found it underneath a giant bird's nest. Blaze peeped her head inside and a bunch of Flickies flew out, but no Silver.

**Desert (Whichever desert was from Sonic Adventure 2!) **

The next escape pod was located in the desert, apparently Blaze rode all the way there…with a camel. She was inside the escape pod and of course, Silver wasn't there. She contacted Tails again.

"*Sighs* Tails!" Blaze told Tails.

"Okay, one more in the White Jungle" Tails responded.

"Please, let him be in it" Blaze said.

**Possible home **

Back at home, Blaze's family was having dinner in the dining room and they were looking at the empty seat in the room.

"It's just not Christmas without Blazey, is it?" Ember asked.

"No it's not" Big responded.

"You know what we have to do" Nana told Big.

"Who's up for a ride in an untested hypersonic aircraft?" Big announced.

"HOOSHA!" Flare and Smokey chanted as they high fived each other.

**Emerald Coast **

Back at Emerald Coast, one of the beach staff members gave Fiona a drink she ordered.

"Thanks, here you go" Fiona said as she gave the man a dollar.

"No need, it's all been paid for" The man told Fiona.

"It has, by who?" Fiona asked.

"A gentleman called and said he would cover your whole vacation" The man said as he handed Fiona a piece of paper.

"Fiona, just my way of saying thanks for a super year, and Merry Christmas, yours in evil, Eggman-Nega!, Oh that is so nice, guess I should have taken his call, oh maybe he left a message" Fiona said as she took out her phone.

**White Jungle **

Blaze made it to White Jungle and was running through the jungle, searching for the last escape pod. It was located on top of a very tall tree, across a river. Blaze started walking through the river and felt something whoosh past her.

"Wh-what was?" Blaze said.

A giant Caterkiller jumped out of the water and was right behind Blaze. The Caterkiller caught Blaze and was squeezing her tightly.

"Will you…stop it, it's Christmas! Silver, get out of that pod and help me!" Blaze chanted.

The Caterkiller tried to eat Blaze, but luckily she broke free, but it was slithering towards her, when suddenly Flare and Smokey swung to the rescue, off a vine and onto the Caterkiller's body.

"Flare, Smokey, that's a Caterkiller!" Blaze told her brothers.

"She's right boys, we'll take it from here!" Ember said as she and Big started pulling the Caterkiller by its tail.

"Just like the tug-of-war at the Possible family picnic last summer" Big said.

Flare and Smokey jumped off the Caterkiller and it slithered away.

"I can't believe you guys" Blaze said as she hugged her family.

"Are you kidding, why should you have all the fun?" Ember asked.

"Can we fight another Caterkiller?" Flare asked.

"Please?" Smokey added.

"Tails, my family's here" Blaze told Tails.

"I know, they called me for your coordinates, I'm getting a distress signal from that pod, Silver has to be in it" Tails responded.

"Well, good news there" Big said.

Blaze took out her grappling hairdryer.

"I'll get Silver, we'll all be home for Christmas dinner" Blaze told her family.

"Can we borrow the Blazunicator?" Flare asked Blaze.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"We wanna watch TV" Flare responded.

"Please? Xtreme Xmas is on" Smokey added.

"Okay, but if Tails beeps in, you gotta answer it" Blaze responded as she handed them the Blazunicator and ran to the pod.

Blaze grappled onto one of the tree branches and swung up to the escape pod. She heard a beeping sound, coming from inside the pod, she looked inside.

"Silver, are you alright? *gasps*" Blaze said as she looked at a pair of fingers repeatedly pushing the button, it was a Kiki robot inside the pod, not Silver.

"Silver, where are you?" Blaze asked.

**Chapter 5: A Hedgehog Saved Christmas **

**Ice Cap Zone **

Back at the Ice Cap Zone, Silver and Eggman-Nega were still fighting over the chicken leg.

"Name your price Stoppable, power, glory, when I take over the world, you can have a continent, any continent, not Soleanna" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

Cheese was chittering in Silver's ear and making a gesture to resemble a phone.

"Good idea Cheese, I want the phone" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"You drive a hard bargain" Eggman-Nega said as he took out his cell phone.

Silver and Eggman-Nega were mimicking a Mexican stand off and grabbed the phone and chicken leg from each other. Silver called the operator on the phone.

"Yes, information, I'd like the number for GUN immediately, please!" Silver said.

Eggman-Nega was eating the chicken and saw two giant polar bears behind Silver, about to attack him.

"YOW!" Silver shouted as Eggman-Nega pulled him away from the bears.

Silver, Cheese, and Eggman-Nega ran back into the garbage container, and the bears pushed the container down a mountain.

"Duh, those guys really scared me Big Mike" The polar bear said to the other bear.

"You said it, because shiny hedgehogs and large guys with funny mustaches can really scare…DA BEARZ!" The other polar bear responded.

Okay, there's the cameo, moving on.

The garbage container was rolling off the mountain and finally came to a halt. Silver and Eggman-Nega slid back out of the container.

"WHAAAA!" Silver shouted.

"We did it, we got away" Silver said.

"Oh, like this is so much better?" Eggman-Nega asked as he pulled off a spiky icicle from his head.

"Hey, we're away from the things that were about to eat us, in the words of a wise hedgehog, put away those petty problems" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"…And embrace your fellow man" Eggman-Nega continued.

"And join the celebration all across this wonderful land!" The two of them said simultaneously.

"You're a fan of Sonic Christmas Blast?" Silver asked.

"I'm taping it" Eggman-Nega responded.

"Dude, didn't you hear? They cancelled it" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"They…? No, No! Never!" Eggman-Nega cried.

"It's true" Silver said.

"I can tell you this, in the little TV in my heart, Sonic Christmas Blast will play forever" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

"If we survive, the memory of Sonic Claus will survive, for Sonic Claus!" Silver chanted.

"Sonic Claus" Eggman-Nega repeated.

"Oh brother!" Cheese said.

**Meanwhile **

Fiona was flying her hovercraft to the Ice Cap Zone to save Eggman-Nega. Coincidentally they're shooting Xtreme Xmas at the exact same time. She hopped out of the hovercraft, her handheld radar was beeping rapidly, something was approaching. Two members of the Deadly Six were riding their snowmobiles towards her.

"Ooh that's extreme!" Zazz said to the camera.

Fiona walked over to Zazz.

"Are you ready to be extreme?" Zazz asked Fiona.

"Yeah, extremely annoyed, I need a snowmobile" Fiona told Zazz.

"We're using them to be extreme" Zazz responded.

One of the Deadly Six was riding a hoverboard, and was about to pass Fiona.

"This'll do" Fiona said as she threw him off the hoverboard and started riding down the hill.

"WOOOO, Now that's EXTREME! Follow her" Zazz said to the camera.

**White Jungle **

Blaze met back up with her family, Silverless.

"Blazey, where's Silver?" Ember asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't there" Blaze responded sadly.

"Was he with Eggman-Nega?" Flare asked.

"Yeah?" Blaze responded.

"Maybe they're at the Ice Cap Zone" Smokey told Blaze.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, Fiona's at the Ice Cap Zone" Flare said.

"Yeah, she's on Xtreme Xmas" Smokey added as he gave Blaze her Blazunicator.

"She is?" Blaze asked.

**Ice Cap Zone **

Fiona was shredding down a large hill, searching for Eggman-Nega, took out her phone again and tried calling Eggman-Nega.

"Hey Dr. E, listen, I got a fix on the cell signal" Fiona said through the phone.

Eggman-Nega's phone was on the ground right next to one of the polar bears from earlier.

"Dr. E, is that you? Shoot!" Fiona said as she put away her phone.

Xtreme Xmas was hot on Fiona's tail, which is ironic because it's very cold at the Ice Cap Zone. Blaze's family was also catching up to Fiona in the aircraft.

"I see something!" Blaze told her family.

She hopped out of the aircraft on a hoverboard (probably taken right out of Sonic Riders) and caught up to Fiona.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be home bobbing for cider or something?" Fiona asked Blaze.

"Not without Silver" Blaze responded.

"Loser!" Fiona called Blaze.

Blaze and Fiona raced down the mountain, passed another polar bear from earlier, and continued their search for Silver and Eggman-Nega. Blaze ran into a giant snow sculpture, she looked up and saw a snowman of Sonic Claus.

"Sonic Claus?" Blaze asked.

"Nice work Cheese, BLAZE!" Silver said as he and Cheese rushed over to Blaze and hugged her.

"Come on, Nana's got a hypersonic aircraft waiting" Blaze told Silver.

"Your Nana's here?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, mom, dad, the Tweebs" Blaze responded.

"Are you kidding? You were supposed to get to stay home and do all the Possible family stuff you do every year" Silver told Blaze.

"Silver, when I heard you went after Eggman-Nega alone…" Blaze said as Silver interrupted.

"You came to rescue me, and ruined your Christmas, man!" Silver said in disappointment.

"Are you kidding me? Haha, now the Tweebs wanna wrestle a Caterkiller every year, this Christmas rocked, I mean it" Blaze told Silver.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"It was way better than the Bueno Nacho Bueno Rings you gave me last year" Blaze added.

"Hahahahaha…" Silver laughed as Fiona started laughing sarcastically.

"Hahaha, are you two finished? Because I am not!" Fiona told Blaze and Silver as she started throwing plasma balls at them.

Blaze and Fiona started battling each other again, and guess who decided to show up, the Xtreme Xmas guys.

"Hey Battle Royale fought in the snowy reaches of the farthest north, Extreme" Zazz said to the camera.

"Okay and…fight!" Zazz said as Eggman-Nega came in.

"Nonsense, we were about to sit down to dinner" Eggman-Nega told Zazz.

"Dinner's not extreme, you're going home in a box!" Zazz responded.

"Yes it is, I made cupcakes" Eggman-Nega said as he brought Blaze, Fiona, and Silver inside the empty escape pod.

"After you" Eggman-Nega told Blaze and Fiona.

The two of them looked inside and saw a Christmas tree, a fireplace, presents, and a bunch of Christmas decorations. Blaze and Fiona both gasped.

"Uh, Dr. E, are you serious?" Fiona asked.

"Of course because to the people far and near…" Eggman-Nega started.

"Sonic Claus brought holiday cheer!" Silver finished with Eggman-Nega.

"This is…This is…I…I don't know what this is" Blaze said.

Eggman-Nega pushed Blaze and Silver together under the mistletoe.

"Look who's under the mistletoe" Eggman-Nega said.

"Well, really it's some old parsley I found in a dumpster, but…" Silver said as Blaze kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh" Silver said.

"Aww" Cheese said.

"Blazey, are you okay?" Ember asked as Blaze rushed over to her and gave her mother a hug.

"The Possibles, join us won't you?" Eggman-Nega asked Blaze's family.

"Isn't that Blazey's arch foe?" Nana asked Big.

"Tis the season" Big responded.

"Of course, once we end the new year, the truce is over, I'm going to open a bag of freak on all of you" Eggman-Nega told everyone.

"This is the weirdest Christmas ever" Flare told Smokey.

"Hoosha!" Smokey responded.

"Hey gang, it's not the turkey and the stuffing or the gifts around the tree" Eggman-Nega started singing.

"It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me" Silver continued.

"So put away those petty problems and embrace your fellow man…" Silver and Eggman-Nega sang together.

Silver and Eggman-Nega grabbed everyone and suddenly they ended up in Sonic Christmas Blast.

"And join the celebration, all across this wonderful land, have a ringlin' jinglin' Kris Kringle-in Christmas, ring-a-ling-a-ling, ring-a-ling-a-ling, have a hop-along, sing-along, happy holiday, and when the snow starts drifting, we'll hoist a hearty cheer, for the rootinest, tootinest, highfalutinest, favorite time of yeeear!" Everyone sang together.

**Season's Greetings from the Possibles!**

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM KPFAN739!**


End file.
